Theories of the Ghost Zone
by BookLoverBLVD
Summary: Theories of the Ghost Zone. One-shot, might turn it into chapter story if you guys like it. THEORIES: Number of ghosts, type of ghosts, the green mist, size of the ghost zone, etc. Feel free to tell us your personal theories!


**Theories of the Ghost Zone**

* * *

 **Everything in here I came up personally and use for my Danny Phantom stories. Some really don't have a reason while others do.**

 **If you do plan on using these in the future, please give credit to me or to the title please.**

 **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM (I wish I did)**

* * *

As we all know, the Ghost Zone is where the dead goes when it's time to ease from their world and into the afterlife. The Afterlife or Ghost zone is the home of ever being that has died. We know there are lots of secrets to the Ghost Zone and more ghosts there then there are humans on the planet.

The basics of what we know is that the physical world and the Ghost Zone are interlinked with each other, like the 'flip side of the coin' to each other. Everything is the realm (solid, liquids and gases) are various forms of ectoplasm. Portals form naturally and can be manmade, traveling from the physical world to the Ghost Zone. In the Ghost Zone humans are the ghosts and the ghosts are the humans. And last but not least, if the Ghost Zone is destroyed so is the physical world.

But… what is the Ghost Zone?

Here are 6 theories I'll like to share with you.

* * *

 **THEORY #1**

In the series we notice that there are ghosts who have a personality and common knowledge just like any other human, then we notice the same with animals and inanimate objects. However there are 'ghosts' that don't even seem to know where they're going, have no real shape nor any form of common acknowledge.

Theory: The only ones that have common acknowledge, shape and personality is what I believe to be true spirits not ghosts. Ghosts are, to our belief, beings that cannot move on into the Afterlife. This doesn't seem to be the case with Ember, Skulker, Pandora, etc. Maybe, like in Percy Jackson's Underworld, there is a place where you are judged. If you do not pass, you are just a blob of ectoplasm where if you do pass you get to move on. This doesn't include animals (the snake, wolf, dogs), who skip right into the afterlife.

* * *

 **THEORY #2**

Every ghost has unique powers and abilities, yet they all have the same basic powers: flight, invisibility, ectoplasmic powers, etc. But they all have a power the defines them. Ember: music. Desiree: Wishes. Clockwork: Time.

Theory: everyone has a personality and each is different. Just like powers in Danny Phantom. Where you need something to the point where it grains you power is how the pure ectoplasm inside the ghost creates their core.

Example.

Dannie is a sweet boy who just wants to protect the ones he cares for and try to keep peace between the two worlds. Buts his not perfect, he gets angry and upset, jealous and bitter. But in the end, his personality is that of any human being. His strongest power in the Ghostly Wail, which can be defined from the emotions angry and suffering which are the strongest emotions. His other strongest power is Ice. Ice is a bitter element but is still breathtaking, it can only be use for evil if you want it to. Where Danny is not.

* * *

 **THEORY #3**

New ghosts and old ghosts. Ghost destine to The Ghost Zone, and ghosts that just simply died and came to the Ghost Zone. Including obsession. As we notice with numerous of ghosts, they truly do not have an obsession where (EX) The Box Ghost is obsessed with boxes to the point he named himself after them. Many ghosts seem to have mastered their abilities and seemed to get more and more powerful as time goes on where some don't seem to have strong powers and never get stronger throughout the whole story.

Theory: There were three types of ghosts. Native: always meant to die and truly be their selves in the afterlife, where the powers continue to grow and never stop until their down growing. They don't need an obsession to 'live'. Semi-Ghosts: died and continued on into the afterlife, their powers are the ones they have once they arrive and never grows. They live off of their obsession which is what grains them their power. Ectoplasmic Blobs: they have no powers and have no obsession because there isn't a point for them to have one.

* * *

 **THEORY #4**

How many ghosts are in the Ghost Zone?

Theory: Roughly **150,000** people who die each day across the globe (physical world).

So let's imagine, the Ghost Zone has exist sense humankind exist, but let's count it.

So daily this is what it would look like….

150,000 (die). ¼ will have a form (37,000) while the rest (112,500) does not. Out of the ones with a form, ¼ of them (9,375) have an obsession while the rest (28,125) does not.

Formula:

 **X** (150,000) / ¼ = **Y** (37,000)

 **M** (left overs. 112,500)

 **Y** / ¼ = **A** (9,375)

 **V** (left overs. 28,125)

* * *

 **THEORY #5**

The size of the Ghost Zone. by the share number of people die averagely, the Ghost Zone would have to expand greatly to fit everyone in. In the show, there are floating doors (lairs) and islands, but we also see the ground at points. How large is the ghost zone.

Theory: **(I take great pride in this, so please. If you use this in one of your stories please give rights to me or this title of the story. Thank you)** there are 16 levels of the ghost zone. _Level one_ being the ground, where there is soil, in this place gravity does exist and all ghosts must touch it when they get in range of it. _Level 2 – 13_ are where the floating islands and doors are. _Level 14-15_ is the green mist that is around the ghost zone (see Theory 6), not much is here other than where the formless ghosts go to. _Level 16_ is where the 'sun' is. **(If you want more details, ask below and I'll see what I can do)**

each level can only hold so much for a certain amount of time. When the compass becomes to much the Ghost Zone grows and continue until what there can fit inside.

* * *

 **THEORY #6**

The green mist that swirls around the Ghost Zone.

Theory: Unlike the physical world, where we are 92.96 million miles from the sun, the Ghost Zone does have a space to create that huge gap. Just like on Earth the sun is needed for energy, the same can be side in the Ghost Zone. The mist is thick enough to block out their sun to the point where it is not burning. The sun might only be 2.234 million miles from the floor in The Ghost Zone, making it dangoures. The mist might be there in order to keep most of the rays back, only letting 1/231 of the rays in, enough to give energy.

* * *

 **I have a lot more theories but not a lot of back them up and can't really explain them. I plan on making this a one shot but if you like it, I'll continue it, adding in legends, customs, beliefs, etc.**

 **If you have a theory that you really like and want to share, I'll love to hear. Also, if you do review and tell me about you theory, please have your name so I can thank you!**

 **I love you guys! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
